old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160315165243
Anime Ja GitS ist auch interessant, aber ich kann nicht zu lange einen ernsten Anime schauen, für mich muss da etwas liebenswertes oder komisches drin sein, sonst muss ich halt ne Pause einlegen :) "Love Live!" ist nicht überall so animiert, also so ins 3D-mäßige hin, wie man's hier sieht, das kommt eig. nur bei den Auftritten vor, alles andere, was in 2D ist, ist gleich :D Zur Anime-Watchlist: Du hast gesagt, dass da nun auch Working!! und Kaminomi dabei sind... Also Working!! ist die ersten 2 Staffeln zwar mit Story, aber sehr auf Comedy und Kaminomi ist nicht sooooo komisch, aber immerhin... und Staffel 2 könnte schon langweilig werden, aber meiner Meinung nach war's das wert, wenn man Staffel 3 gesehen hat... Vor Staffel 1 sollte man aber den OVA "Flag 0" (dauert eine Minute oder so) gesehen haben und vor Staffel 3 müsste man jeden anderen OVA anschauen ^^ Zu Love Live!: Könntest du mir sagen, was "Khorosho" heißt? Vllt weißt du das ja... Ich tippe immer auf "Cool" oder "Gut", aber ich komm nicht klar, wenn russische Wörter bei Animes nicht übersetzt werden, auch wenn es zur Atmosphäre gehört XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQ7bC9XycU0 Einer der übertriebensten Animes ever XD (wie oft der bei Funny Anime Moments vorkommt... XD) Fahren Hab's zwar schon geschrieben (siehe oben), aber... JUHU ICH HAB DEN FÜHRERSCHEIN!!! \(*0*)/ Unendlichkeit "Zeit ist bloß eine Illusion" wie man im Buddhismus sagt... Hätte man die Einheiten anders festgelegt und einen Tag 48h gegeben müsstest du allerdings bedenken, dass du trotzdem (dann mit diesen Tagen) ca. 16h Schlaf benötigst... außerdem würde die biologische Uhr sich nicht verändern... Jtzt ist die Frage, ob man das Jahr noch immer mit "einmal die Erde um die Sonne" nimmt, in dem Fall würde dein Alter sich nicht unbedingt verändern... lediglich dein Geburtstag... Also so oder so würd's keinen Unterscheid machen, da es in jedem Fall für uns normal wäre, deswegen ist Zeit auch eine Illusion, da es eine festgelegte Einheit ist (für einen durchschnittlichen Menschen) und es würde eig. keinen Unterschied machen, wv Stunden ein Tag hätte oder wie wir diese Einheiten nennen, einzig unser Zeitgefühl ließe sich verändern ^^ So sehr ich auch dafür wäre... es wird vermutlich nie passieren, da es unter anderem auch evolutionär bedingt ist, dass es einerseits ein Alpha-Tier geben muss und andererseits, dass sich stärker Glaubende versuchen dagegen aufzulehnen... Und ganz ehrlich... Schon das Idealbild der westl. Welt ist paradox... Einerseits soll man einzigartig sein und trotzdem sollte man sich in die Gesellschaft einbinden... Es ginge beides, wenn die Individuen nicht aufgrund ihrer "Einzigartigkeit" immer aneinander geraten würden... Tja... Ihr habt bei euch ja die Zustimmungsregelung, bei uns gilt die Verneinungsregelung... Also solange man sich nicht eindeutig dagegen ausgesprochen hat, könnte man Organspender werden... Ich finde (zur Theodizee nun), dass das Leid ins Leben gehört, da der Mensch ohne Leid nicht zufrieden wäre... Klingt nun paradox, aber stell dir mal vor, du wärst, angenommen, im Himmel und sollst dort "auf einer Wolke ewigen Glücks" schweben... Mal angenommen du wärst also nicht high... XD Wenn du dir nun bewusst deinen eigenen Himmel formen würdest, würdest du dir zuerst alles geben, was du haben wolltest und einige Zeit zufrieden sein, aber nach einiger Zeit wird dir langweilig (wenn man bedenkt, dass die Unendlichkeit im Jenseits schon sehr lange dauert XD) du wirst dir nun also vermutlich selbst Probleme erschaffen, die du meistern musst, damit du wirklich immer glücklich sein kannst, da Langeweile ja eindeutig nicht zu "glücklich" gehört... Verständlich? :) Kunst Naja Kunst kann man bei uns schon mal nicht schriftl. soweit ich weiß XD Und mündlich würde der Lehrer einfach was zu den Themenkörben fragen, da ich nun aber Musik gewählt habe, anstatt Kunst... Keine Ahnung, was die Themenkörbe sind XD Quizup Hast du davon zuvor echt noch nicht gehört? O.O Ja ich bin da ja mit Facebook verbunden, also heiße ich dort gleich, wenn du mich herausfordern willst :D (OuaT wär ein Tipp... XD) "Fall is for telling fortunes! Just kidding! Fortunes can be told all year long!" - Nozomi Tojo (Love Live! School idol festival) hab noch Schularbeiten, dann konzentrier ich mich mal auf die VWA-Präsentation, danach auf die Matura... XD